


Demigods don't have it easy

by Rain_GellerBing



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry and Len are demigods, Barry is a son of Jupiter, Coldflash Percy Jackson AU, First Meeting, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm also bad at tags, Len is a son of Hermes, M/M, guess why - Freeform, oh and there's a Minotaur, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 14:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain_GellerBing/pseuds/Rain_GellerBing
Summary: Barry was running. Fast. Hopefully it would be fast enough.The enraged Minotaur was following him, nostrils flaring in fury. Barry turned to see the monster, and cursed.





	Demigods don't have it easy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first Coldflash fic, and I really want to know what you think about it. Any tipe of criticism is more than welcome!

Barry was running. Fast. Hopefully it would be fast enough.

The enraged Minotaur was following him, nostrils flaring in fury. Barry turned to see the monster, and cursed. They shouldn't have split up.

Caitlin, Cisco and him were three powerful demigods, and that was the reason why Wells had chosen them for the mission. A mission in which Barry was indispensable for, but ha was also a giant problem. 

Barry was a son of Jupiter, and that meant that, sadly, all the monsters were hyper-aware of his whereabouts. He was powerful, but he also put everyone around him in danger, when he wasn't in a safe places like Camp Jupiter.

It had been hard right from the start. Cisco and Caitlin had thought it would have been a good idea to take a plane from California to Central City. Jupiter would protect them, right? At least, the fact that Barry was the son of the god of the sky would have kept monsters at bait right?

Nope. Not at all. The flight had been a nightmare, and Cisco had almost been thrown out of the plane by a very friendly ventus who wanted to see if the son of Vulcan could fly. Cisco hadn't been happy about that.

And now the stupid Minotaur... Barry swore again. This was all wrong. This was supposed to be simple. Quick. Anything but this.

Wells had discovered that there was another son of Jupiter around, thanks to the Augur. A Wally West from Central City. Barry had been way too happy to hear that. He had a brother. He wasn't alone. And, best of all, his brother came from his city! It was all too perfect. 

That was why nothing was going according to plan. Because demigods aren't allowed to be happy, or have perfect lives.

Barry run past a couple of pedestrians, wishing to be them in that moment. What did they see, anyway? The Mist covered mortal's eyes, and made them see a perfect world without monsters. They were lucky. They probably thought that Barry was running away from a rabid dog, not a giant half-human half-cow horned hungry monster. What a nice life that would be.

But Barry didn't have time to think about that. He had lost his sword, he thought he could have killed the monster with a strike of lightening... but the Minotaur was far more powerful than he had expected. And Barry was too tired to summon lightening again.

He was also getting tired to run, but he wasn't able to stop his legs. He didn't wanted to die. He was scared. And alone. Where did Caitlin and Cisco end up anyway?

His vision was starting to blur. That couldn't be good. He could feel and hear the Minotaur approaching. He wanted to curse again, but he knew that he had to save his breath.

“Here, kid.” he heard. Without thinking, Barry followed the voice. It came from a door on his right. A shop, maybe? He didn't care. He took the hand that was waiting for him, and he was yanked inside, and thrown against a table.

It was a shop. Some kind of weird shop. It was small, and it had a lot of different items. Paintings, old furniture, all kinds of jewelry and clocks, silverware... you get it. 

“Thank you.” Barry whispered, trying to regulate his breath. He couldn't feel his legs anymore.

His savior was still at the door, locking it with what Barry could only assume was magic. He was glad about that, because it meant two things: one, he was safe for at least a bit and two, the person who saved him was aware of the dangers outside the door. Probably another demigod.

The supposed demigod turned, saying “Don't thank me yet, kiddo. We still have a problem to deal with.”

Barry felt his mouth open, as he stared at the man. For all the gods, he was gorgeous. The man was a lot older than Barry – even if he thought that the gray of his hair made the man look a lot older than he was – and he had the most gorgeous pair of eyes Barry had ever seen. And he had met Venus when he was younger – long story, Cisco and him had decided to go out of Camp on a Friday night and, thanks to all the monsters and deities they had met, they had gone back home two weeks later. They never went out on Fridays again.

“Is everything alright, Scarlet?” the man smirked, amused by the stupid expression Barry was probably making. Oh Juno, He was staring and gaping, wasn't he?

“Barry.” he said, regaining consciousness. Oh gods he was blushing, wasn't he?

Thankfully (?), the door made a horrible sound, making Barry and his new friend remember that there was an angry Minotaur outside.

“You armed?” the gorgeous guy asked, going behind the counter, looking for something.

“No.” Barry replied, “I lost my sword a while back.”

“Can you fight without it?” the man asked, his voice cold and calculating. He was clearly coming up with a plan, a lot faster than Barry could. Good. It was reassuring, having someone take the lead once in a while. Everyone expected Barry to be a born leader, just because his father was the king of gods and all that jazz, but Barry hated having so much responsibility. 

“Not now, sorry.” Barry admitted. He felt worn out, and he knew that if he tried to summon even just a breeze he would pass out, not to mention lightening. He looked into the man's icy cold eyes, and he found reassurance in them. Something in his stomach moved weirdly. Maybe it was a butterfly.

“Swords are in the second drawer of that wardrobe.” the man told him, a gun in his hands.

“You know that guns don't work against monsters, right?” Barry asked, going to the wardrobe anyway. He picked up a sword and... it wasn't made of Imperial Gold. Oh Lares.

“What on Earth is this?” he asked, worried. If he had felt somehow protected before, now he was starting to freak out. Did this man know what he was doing, fighting a Minotaur with a gun and what looked like bronze?

“It's a sword, Scarlet. Now come here and let the questions for later. The door is not going to last for long.” the man barked at him, and Barry joined his side.

“You sure this will work?” Barry asked, and the man glared at him so angrily that he quickly changed his question.

“Ok, what's the plan?”

The man turned his eyes on the door, that was about to collapse. “I shoot it, if six bullets are not enough you swing that pretty sword of yours to him till I can get the gun charged again.”

The man looked awfully confident. Barry started to pray all the gods that came to his mind, hoping the guy wasn't mad. And then the door broke.

The Minotaur charged in, bold, but it stopped once the first bullet reached him at the shoulder. Then it gave a cry of pain and rage, and Barry felt his blood freeze. He cursed, but he heard the man next to him to chuckle at him swearing.

The second bullet landed on the monster's chest, and the howl that followed was the most scary thing Barry had ever heard.

Then a bullet landed on the beast's head and, in a cloud of dust, the Minotaur disappeared.

“Wow.” Barry commented after a couple of seconds. He couldn't believe it. The monster was... dead.

“Who are you?” Who was this man, capable of killing monsters with guns?

The man smirked. “Len, son of Hermes, too smart to pick a sword for fighting monsters. And you?” the man added, putting the gun away.

“Barry, I told you.” oh. “Oh you want to know... sure. I'm a son of Jupiter.” the man nodded, and then went to examine the remains of the Minotaur, clearly looking for a spoil of war.

“I'm glad you picked up your father's quick thinking and survival instinct.” Barry said, to fill the silence. Len smiled at a ring he had found in the dust, and then let his eyes travel all over Barry's body.

“Well, I can't say I'm glad you inherited your father's knack for danger and his ability to stay behind people in fight.”

Barry was hurt by his words, and Len noticed.

“I'm kidding, kiddo. You clearly are a powerful demigod, and that Minotaur was already badly wounded, or he wouldn't have died for just three bullets. He's not the first that I have to deal with.” Len turned to examine the door, and he swore when he realized that it was broken beyond repair. He had to buy a new one.

“Thank you, I guess.” Barry commented, still hurt. “What is this anyway?” he gestured at the bronze sword.

“Celestial Bronze. With me being a, you know, Greek demigod, it's easier for me to find, rather than Imperial Gold.” Len explained.

Oh. Barry knew about Greek demigods, but he had never met one, apart from the few that visited Camp Jupiter for diplomatic reasons, and those usually talked with Wells or the Praetors, anyway, and not with him. 

“Well, this explains a lot of things, like the fact that you used the term 'Hermes' and not 'Mercury'.” Barry noted, and Len nodded. Barry noticed, by the way the man clenched his jaw, that he didn't like to talk about his father. Not many demigods liked to talk about their godly parent, because they usually left the mortal parents in a lot of mess, alone and with a half blood child to deal with, and Barry could understand. He didn't have a nice backstory either, with his mom being killed by a mysterious being and his loving foster father in jail.

“Are the bullets of Celestial Bronze too?” Barry asked, just to change the subject. Len was glad he did, as showed by the faint smile Barry caught on his lips before he answered.

“Yes. They are difficult to forge, and that's why guns are not a common commodity among demigods, but they sure are handy, don't you think? Especially when you don't have amazing superpowers like me.” Len smirked, his tone light.

“If you don't want to call quick thinking a superpower.” Barry smiled too. And then he blushed, because he was frigging complimenting a gorgeous guy. Barry was terrible at flirting. And at complimenting people.

Len looked at him and laughed. “Easy, Scarlet. Are you sure you're not a son of Demeter? Cause it really looks like you are turning into a tomato right now.”

Oh gods. The hunk was also funny. Barry wasn't sure his heart would be able to last long. It was dancing the lambada in his chest. It couldn't be good for his health.

Barry gulped, pretending that Len hadn't noticed his blush. What blush? He was a strong Roman. Romans don't blush.

“What is this place anyway?” Barry let his eyes linger on the weird assortment of goods the shop offered. 

Len smirked. “This is a pawn shop, ever heard of them, Red?”

If that guy kept referring to Barry's redness he was going to thrown a lightening bolt straight between those beautiful eyes. A pity, sure, but also a satisfaction.

“Yes, I know what pawn shops are, thank you very much.” he had grown up in New Rome, not in a realm far far away. And he had lived eleven years with his mortal family, so he knew his way outside of Camp Jupiter.

“Isn't it weird for the son of the god of travelers to be so sedentary to open a shop?” Barry asked, before thinking. Len's smirk only grew.

“Love for traveling is not the characteristic I inherited from my father.” he almost looked like he had said the best joke of his life. Barry thought it was a pity he didn't get it.

“What are you doing in my pawn shop anyway, son of Jupiter?” Len added. He had started to clean the room from the Minotaur's dust and the door's splinters, and Barry watched him bend over to pick up chunks of wood. It was a nice sight.

“I'm pretty sure that I told you that my name is Barry.” he replied, annoyed. That gorgeous man was getting on his nerves with all the nicknames.

“I'm sorry, Scarlet, I don't do names. Too much of an hassle to learn them.”

“Ok. So, thanks for saving my life and everything, my business here is done.” Barry tried to greet, but Len caught his arm before he could go out of the shop.

“I can still help you.” the beautiful man whispered in a low voice, and Barry suddenly didn't care anymore about the fact that Len had made fun of him till mere seconds before.

“I- Actually... Actually you could help.” Barry said. “I'm looking for my brother. A son of Jupiter. I'm here with my friends to bring him to New Rome, for his safety. Have you seen him?” Barry knew that there was too much hope in his voice, but he wanted to find his little brother so bad... and at the same time, he didn't want to part from Len yet.

“A son of Jupiter, you say? Here in Central?” Len looked surprised, and something very cold crawled inside of Barry's stomach. That was it. Len didn't know where to find Wally, so they had to part. For ever. And even if the guy was irritating as Tartarus, Barry wasn't ready to say goodbye to him.

“I'm sorry kid, I haven't seen anything like that here. But not many people come in my shop anyway.” Len said, a vein of sadness in his voice. 

In that moment, they both realized that Len was still holding Barry's arm. Len let the other demigod go, and Barry shrugged.

“So...” he said, after a small awkward silence. “I really need to go. I have to look for my friends... and then for Wally. Thank you again for saving my life.”

“Any time, kid.” Len smiled. Like, genuinely smiled. It wasn't a smirk or a grin, but a honest-to-Jupiter smile. And Barry felt his heart melt just a little.

“Bye.” he said, his voice small and unsure as he watched the other man's eyes one last time.

Once Barry was outside of the shop, he heard Len shout.

“Hey Barry! Iris-message me when you've found your brother.” the man winked, and Barry knew he was blushing again. “You know, I'm worried for the kid and everything.”

“Sure.” Barry smiled, and then he rushed off, looking for Cisco and Caitlin.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this. I wasn't sure about which godly parent to give to the guys, so probably I will write something else with the other options that I have in mind, who knows.
> 
> If you want to join me on Tumblr to talk or to prompt me, please do!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/writerrain


End file.
